1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell control system, a manufacturing system, and a control method which control a manufacturing cell including a plurality of manufacturing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional manufacturing or production system, a host computer which performs production or manufacturing planning executes enterprise resource planning and supply chain management and a manufacturing execution system plans, for example, products to be manufactured, the numbers of products, the appointed dates of delivery, manufacturing machines used, and manufacturing plants. In other words, an operator in the manufacturing site operates manufacturing apparatuses to manufacture products based on a production plan devised by the host computer. Further, the operator in the manufacturing site sends, for example, the operation information of the manufacturing apparatuses and the manufacturing performance of products to execute, for example, quality management and process management.
As described in, for example, PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/105298, one method generates process information using a product object and an operation object and, in turn, generates allocation information from the process information and a resource object.
As described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-62276, another method periodically collects the device information of a machine tool or a measuring device at preset periods, accumulates or stores the collected device information in a database in association with the collection times of day, and sends the accumulated information to an external device.